The Memorise
by Soo Dana
Summary: "Sasuke-san, apa kau mengenal Haruno-san?"/"Hn, dia—"/Special fict for kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Raffa yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkankita, semoga senpai suka/RnR?


"Sasuke-san, apa kau mengenal Haruno-san?"

"Hn, dia—"

.

.

.

"Dia teman sekelasku saat SMA."

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soo Dana™**

**Terinspirasi dari : 1 Little of tears**

**Cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk mbak Arnanda Indah(Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan kak Raffa (Raffa Part II) yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan kita. Hanya ini yang bisa aku persembahkan. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi Allah swt. Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya. Terinspirasi dari perjuangan Kito Aya di film 1 littre of tears. Hope you like this, senpai.**

**Note : Cetak miring = Flashback**

**Flame allowed (bukan flame karena pairing)**

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-san," sapa seorang perawat kepada seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo pendek yang tengah bersusah payah menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Sang gadis tersenyum manis. Ini hari ke-86 nya di rumah sakit. Ya, gadis ini sedang sakit hingga harus duduk di kursi roda.

"_Ohayou_, Matsuri-san," sapa balik gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Sang perawat itu membantu Hinata mendorong kursi rodanya pelan.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Hinata-san," Hinata tersipu mendengar penuturan si perawat itu.

"Ah.. hari ini adalah jadwal terapimu kan?" Tanya sang perawat dengan ramah. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyum manis, tapi pilu. Kedua kaki gadis itu lumpuh total akibat penyakitnya. Dan itulah yang membuat si gadis mendiami rumah sakit selama 3 bulan lamanya. Lama mereka berjalan, —ah! Maksudku hanya si perawat yang berjalan— akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan khusus di rumah sakit itu.

"Hinata-san, sudah sampai. Aku pamit dulu, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Hinata tersenyum paksa, dilihatnya dari kaca yang besar dan tembus pandang itu banyak para manula sedang terapi berjalan dibantu dengan dokter atau perawat mereka.

'_ini menyedihkan'_ batin Hinata sedih.

"HYUUGA-SAN!" panggil (atau berteriak) seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata tersenyum tulus. Si pria balas tersenyum lalu menggerakkan roda-roda pada kursinya untuk mencapai Hinata.

"Panggil aku Hinata saja, Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kiba hanya cengengesan lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah buku.

"Ini—" Hinata menerima buku itu sembari menerka apa yang akan dibicarakan kiba, "Ayahku membelinya di toko buku dua hari yang lalu," lanjut Kiba. Hinata menatap buku itu kebingungan.

"Dia salah satu pasien rumah sakit ini dan meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat penyakit _spinocelleblar degeneration._ Itu adalah buku yang diangkat dari buku hariannya semasa dia hidup. Buku ini menakjubkan. Kau harus membacanya, Hinata-san."

Hinata menatap Kiba dengan lembut. "_Arigatou_, Kiba-kun," ucapnya tulus.

"_Douita_. Aku terapi dulu ya Hinata-san, sampai jumpa." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tempat terapi. Hinata menatap buku tersebut. Lalu menaruh asal-asalan di belakang tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan tempat terapinya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin membolos terapi untuk yang ke 5 kalinya dalam dua minggu terakhir.

.

.

"Sasuke-senpai, pasien bernama Hinata Hyuuga kembali bolos ke-5 kalinya," ucap Karin, perawat berambut merah dan berkacamata terhadap pemudah tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya dengan jas dokter ia sampirkan di kursi dokternya. Sasuke menggeram kesal atas ulah pasiennya kali ini. Sudah kelima kalinya dia membolos.

'_Apa dia tidak mau sembuh?'_ batin Sasuke frustasi. Bahkan diketahui belakangan oleh Karin, pasien bernama Hinata itu bahkan tak mau meminum obatnya dan kerap kali ketahuan membuang obatnya di kamar mandi rumah sakit.

"Sasuke-senpai—" panggil Karin lembut. "—Berjuanglah." Ucap Karin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap ponselnya, menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala, sesaat dia ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, menuju ruang inap pasien bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Karin menatap punggung tegap pemuda tampan tersebut dengan sendu. Bibir tipis gadis itu terangkat membentuk senyuman yang manis dan tulus.

'_Dia hebat, semoga kau sukses selalu, Sasuke-kun,'_ batinnya kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Mata lavender Hinata menatap lembar demi lembar kata yang tercetak jelas dalam buku yang diberikan Kiba. Matanya bergerak kekanan- dan kekiri sesuai bagian mana yang ia baca sesuai dengan buku tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka semua. Mereka sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Orang tuaku, adik-adikku, sahabat-sahabatku di sekolah dan juga Sasuke-kun. Mereka semua membantuku. Men-_support_ku saat aku membutuhkan mereka. Aku sayang mereka. Aku sayang—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" interupsi suara baritone yang khas. Hinata menutup bukunya lalu menaruhnya di samping meja di dekat ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata. Sejak awal yang membuatnya betah di rumah sakit ini adalah pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya. Mata onyx itu menatap Hinata tajam, anehnya Hinata tak pernah takut. Justru itu membuatnya semakin tampan di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang terapi, Hinata-san?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dan lembut. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Percuma juga aku terapi—" Hinata tersenyum pilu. "—aku kesepian. Tidak ada satupun yang datang menjengukku. Bahkan orangtua ku. Lagipula, penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya kan? Terapi atau tidak aku pasti akan mati. Jadi percuma saja," lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara dari ucapannya.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?" Tanya Sasuke melunak. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terapi. Tapi pikirkan baik-baik, Hinata-san," ucapnya seraya mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pasiennya ini.

"Apa Kau kenal Haruno-san?"

DEG!

"Dia—"

Ucapan Sasuke yang tergantung itu membuat Hinata menahan nafas.

"—teman sekelasku saat SMA," ucap Sasuke. Tatapan matanya menjadi pilu dan sarat akan kerinduan.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak begitu memuaskan membuat Hinata mencoba menguak sendiri siapa itu Haruno-san, atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura.

"Dia…Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke berbalik arah menuju jendela kamar Hinata yang tertutup. Ditariknya gordyn yang menutupi cahaya sinar matahari yang telah tampak beberapa jam lalu.

"Dia gadis yang ceria," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap cahaya matahari yang mulai menyinari kamar Hinata. Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya.

.

.

"_Ah! Kau itu Sasuke-kun kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan cerianya sambil menyapanya di pagi hari di jalan setapak menuju sekolah mereka dengan senyum nya yang hangat. Membuat Sasuke mendelik. Bahkan gadis itu seenaknya saja memanggil nama kecilnya dan menambahkan embel-embel –kun di akhir namanya. Padahal mereka baru kenal karena kebetulan mereka sekelas saat masuk SMA._

"_Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berlalu mendahului Sakura Haruno—setidaknya hanya itu yang dia tahu tentang gadis kelewat bahagia di belakangnya ini._

"_Kau itu hebat! Kau tahu kan? Baru beberapa hari sekolah disini, kau sudah punya banyak fans yang setia menunggumu di pintu masuk, hahahhaha. Kau hebat, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tak mempedulikan gadis itu dan tetap berjalan._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu hahaha. Itu menggelikan sekali," tawa gadis lucu itu meledek Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Sakura yang sukses menabrak dada pemuda tegap itu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas, baru kali ini ia dekat sekali dengan seorang pria—dalam artian denotasi—di tempat umum seperti ini. Kami-sama! Pria di hadapan Sakura sangatlah tampan._

"_Sekali lagi kau berucap, aku akan menciummu disini," ucap Sasuke tajam, membuat wajah Sakura memanas. 'Sasuke-kun mengucapkannya di depan umum begini? Apa tidak malu?' batin Sakura sebal dan malu._

_Sasuke menyeringgai menang membuat Sakura kesal, detik berikutnya terdengar ringisan dari Sasuke saat kakinya diinjak dengan sengaja oleh Sakura._

'_SIAL,' batin Sasuke_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke terkikik kecil saat mengenang masa 5 tahun lalu, saat dirinya baru masuk SMA. Membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

'sehebat itukah, Haruno Sakura-san,' batinnya bingung.

"Dia ceria dengan senyuman hangat menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan raya. Sampai—" tatapan mata Sasuke berubah sendu. Membuat Hinata kembali penasaran dan menahan nafas, "—sampai penyakit itu datang."

_._

_._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lab komputer. Ia ditugasi guru mata pelajaran bidang TIK untuk menaruh buku pelajaran teman-temannya di ruangan menggeser pintu lab komputer._

"_Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, tak ingin mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah mengutak-atik salah satu komputer yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sakura terlihat panik dan segera menekan tombol power pada monitor komputer tersebut, tanpa mematikannya. Sasuke menatap bingung gadis kelewat bahagia itu. Tidak kentara, tapi Sasuke melihat seberkas airmata yang jatuh dari mata emerald-nya._

_Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruang lab dan menaruh buku pelajaran teman-temanya di meja dan menghampiri Sakura. Disentuhnya bahu Sakura. Alangkah kagetnya ketika si gadis kelewat bahagia itu menepis tangannya kasar._

"_Su..sumimasen, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan nada sendu lalu segera menjauhi Sasuke yang menatap Sakura aneh. Tidak biasanya gadis tersebut terlihat hancur seperti itu._

_Sasuke menatap CPU komputer itu yang tetap menekan tombol on pada monitor komputer itu. Sasuke membaca artikel yang memang belum di close oleh Sakura saat dia memakainya tadi._

_SPINOCELLEBLAR DEGENERATION…_

_Sasuke membaca baris perbaris di halaman website tersebut. Matanya membelalak beberapa kali._

'_Tidak mungkin, apa Sakura…'_

_._

_._

"Pergerakan badan Sakura tidak stabil. Kerap kali terjatuh tanpa sebab dan sering tidak fokus. Sampai akhirnya dia mengalami kelumpuhan, walaupun bisa berjalan sedikit, tapi itu sangat berat. Dia mudah lelah. Tapi, senyum hangatnya tak pernah meluntur walau frekuensinya berkurang."

Hinata menatap Sasuke setengah tidak percaya. Dokter tampan ini berbicara banyak sekali saat menceritakan si gadis bernama Sakura itu. Dengan mata sarat akan kerinduan dan bahagia saat mengenang segala tentang gadis itu.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style menuju atap sekolah yang kosong. Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di kursi._

_Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Menatap lembut dan hangat. Tatapan yang ia pelajari dari gadis kelewat bahagia di hadapannya ini._

"_Disini kau bisa menangis, Sakura," Sakura terbelalak menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghindari tatapan Sasuke padanya._

"_Kau tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan ini. Menangislah, jangan sembunyikan semuanya sendirian," ucap Sasuke tajam, namun suaranya bergetar, seolah mengasihani gadis ini._

"_Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dipaksakan._

"_KAU BODOH! KAU SELALU MENGANGGAP DIRIMU SENDIRIAN. KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARI MEREKA! KURASA KAU YANG LEBIH BODOH DARI NARUTO! LEBIH BODOH DARIPADA CHOUJI YANG HANYA BISA MAKAN! KAU BODOH KARENA MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU!" bentak Sasuke kelewat batas, namun tak menggetarkan Sakura. Justru gadis itu merasa dirinya menyedihkan._

"_Kau tak mengerti. Tak akan pernah apa aku menangis? Semua sudah terlambat untuk ditangisi. Aku tak ingin meraung-raung pada takdirku dan meninggalkan dunia dengan sangat menyedihkan. Setidaknya biarkan aku membuat teman-temanku bahagia. Karena ketika aku pergi nanti, aku akan meninggalkan kenangan yang bahagia. Kalian akan mengingatku sebagai Sakura Haruno, gadis yang ceria dan senyum tulusnya. Aku tidak mau kalian mengingatku sebagai gadis yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin berguna, Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang manis, namun airmatanya tetap mengalir. Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan airmatanya._

_Sasuke memeluk Sakura mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menolak dan tidak membalas._

_._

_._

"Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, hingga sampai pada tahap, Sakura tidak bisa berbicara dan harus terus berbaring di rumah Sakit," Sasuke memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Berputar melalui otaknya, bagaikan lullaby. Lullaby yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Menyakitkan betapa gadis yang ia ceritakan tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. Gadis itu tidak akan menampakkan senyumnya lagi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

_Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar rumah sakit dan menemukan Sakura yang terbaring sambil menuliskan sesuatu di dalam sebuah buku._

"_Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil menempatkan bunga tulip putih di dalam vas bunga disamping ranjang rumah sakit._

_**Sasuke-kun.. arigatou. Bunga yang indah**_

_Sasuke tersenyum menatap tulisan Sakura. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura pelan._

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura menggoreskan penanya diatas kertas._

_**Buruk. Semakin lama aku semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan tanganku untuk menulis. Kalau begini, aku takut tidak bisa**__**berkomunikasi denganmu. Padahal ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan.**_

_Sasuke terkekeh membaca tulisan Sakura. "Kau cerewet seperti biasa," ucap Sasuke lembut. Sakura tersipu._

_**Sasuke-kun, aku mau Tanya. Boleh kan?**_

"_Tentu," ucapnya sambil memotong buah apel yang ada di meja lalu mengupas kulitnya, agar memudahkan Sakura memakannya._

_**Aku ingin menikah. Bisakah aku menikah?**_

_Sasuke terdiam membaca pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya berubah sendu. Ia menghentikan total mengupas buah apel itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._

_**Mustahil ya? Aku pasti tidak akan bisa menikah.**_

_Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. kau akan menikah, Sakura," Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Ada bagian yang menghangat di hati Sasuke saat mendapatkan senyum Sakura._

_**Ada yang ingin aku minta darimu Sasuke. Aku harap kau tidak marah. Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau.**_

"_Kau meminta apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi selimut Sakura._

_**Nikahi aku..**_

_Sasuke tertegun membaca tulisan itu, lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan bibir pucatnya dan semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum geli._

"_seminggu lagi akan kupanggil pendeta, berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku ingin melihat pengantin perempuanku tampil cantik," ucap Sasuke kemudian perlahan pergi dari hadapan Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengecup keningnya sebentar._

_._

_._

_Sasuke berdiri dengan setelan tux yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan upacara pernikahan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menatap sanak keluarganya disisi kiri dan keluarga Sakura disisi kanan—minus ayah Sakura— dan di barisan belakang terdapat banyak teman-teman mereka semasa SMA dan guru-guru. Hanya dihadiri sedikit orang, Sasuke tak ingin pesta yang megah._

_Sakura mengenakan gaun dari bahan satin berwarna putih gading tanpa renda. Dia mengenakan rompi bulu kecil yang menutupi bahu dan seperempat pundaknya berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul dan dihiasi jepitan berwarna putih dengan motif kepingan salju, membuatnya tampak manis dan itu membuat Sasuke tersipu. Sang ayah mertua Sasuke , Seiji Haruno, setia di belakang anaknya mendorong kusrsi rodanya sambil tersenyum bahagia menatap putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah bersama pria baik yang selalu menjaga putrinya._

"_Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga putriku," Sasuke tersenyum tulus saat mendengar sang ayah mertua mempercayakan putrinya untuk dinikahinya._

"_Baiklah kita mulai. Hadirin semua, kita akan memulai ucap janji sakral antara dua manusia, Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura," ucap sang pendeta._

"_Adakah yang keberatan? Bicara sekarang atau tidak bicara sama sekali," ucap pendeta tersebut lalu mengedarkan pandangannya._

"_Baiklah, tidak ada yang keberatan. Uchiha Sasuke, bisa kau mengucapkan janjimu?"_

_Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba merilekskan dirinya._

"_Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, berjanji akan selalu setia kepada Haruno Sakura dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat sampai ajal memisahkan kami," ucap Sasuke lancar walaupun sedikit gugup. Pandangan mata pendeta tersebut beralih ke Sakura, membuat Sakura gugup._

"_Haruno Sakura, bisakah kau mengucapkan janjimu?" ucap si pendeta._

"_A..a..—" ucapan Sakura terhenti. Kini senyuman itu berganti menjadi airmata menyakitkan. Sakura tidak bisa berbicara, membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan janji tersebut. Hati Sakura sakit, menyakitkan mengertahui dirinya tidak bisa mengucapkan janji pernikahannya sendiri._

_Semua yang ada disitu memalingkan wajah tidak kuat. Menahan tangis pilu, seolah ikut bersedih. Suasana menjadi sendu seketika. Sakura semakin deras menangis. Bahkan hampir semua tamu yang ada disitu menangis. Sasuke paham akan situasi segera berlari keluar gereja, membuat para tamu menatapnya. Sakura semakin mengeraskan tangisannya._

_Tak lama Sasuke kembali dengan pena dan sebuah kertas._

"_Tulislah janjimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka airmata Sakura yang semakin deras._

_**Aku, Haruno Sakura berjanji akan selalu setia kepada Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat sampai ajal memisahkan kami**_

_Pendeta tersebut tersenyum, "Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang baru," ucap sang pendeta dan disambut senyuman bahagia dari semua tamu disana._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan anda mencium Isteri anda," ucap si pendeta dengan tegas. Sasuke bersujud untuk menyamai tinggi Sakura. Menatap mata Sakura intens. Kemudian mendekati wajahnya ke sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan sekilas. Kemudia mereka saling bertukar cincin. Sasuke memakaikan cincin itu pada Sakura, lalu mencium keningnya lembut. Begitupun Sakura. Walau tangan Sakura agak gemetar tapi tetap saja ia berusaha keras untuk memasangkan cincinitu di jari manis Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan gereja kecil itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Sasuke mendorong kursi roda sakura dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang indah dengan sungai kecil di depannya. Sakura mengambil sebuah papan dan menuliskan sesuatu._

_**Arigatou…Sasuke-kun. Karenamu, impian yang tadinya mustahil jadi terlaksana. Arigatou..**_

_Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk sakura dari belakang, "Douita, Sakura-hime," ucap Sasuke lembut._

_**Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu Sasuke-kun.**_

_Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu Sakura yang tengah merogoh tas kecilnya. Lalu Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kota kecil berwarna pink seukuran tempat pensil dan diberi pita biru. Sasuke menerima kotak itu._

_**Jangan dibuka sekarang. Bukalah pada ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke dua tahun.**_

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sakura kembali menuliskan sesuatu._

_**Tugasku sudah selesai Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah dan Aku ingin istirahat. Kau mengijinkanku kan?**_

_Sasuke paham akan maksud Sakura dan menggendongnyake bangku taman dan mendekapnya dengan erat, menyenandungkan lagu untuk Sakura dan menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahu Sasuke._

"_Tidurlah Sakura. Tidurlah dengan tenang," ucap Sasuke dengan diringi airmata yang memilukan. Perlahan sakura memejamkan matanya. Dan beristirahat dengan tenang._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata, menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa—" ucapan Hinta terhenti, merasa ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"—Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian membantu membenahi selimut Hinata.

"Kau harus istirahat. Jangan diulangi lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah sembuh kalau begini terus," ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar inap Hinata.

"Arigatou—" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dengan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lalu tersenyum. "—arigatou, Sasuke-senpai."

Sasuke menatap Karin lembut.

"Gadis itu menarik—" ucap Sasuke menerawang. "—bahkan saat aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Karin.

"Kakakmu, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura—ah! Bukan! Tapi Uchiha Sakura, adalah orang yang menarik."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Karin menuju atap rumah sakit. Karin menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

'_Kakak, Suamimu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali kalian bertemu,' _batinnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Membuka kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan pita biru diatasnya.

"Aku buka ya, Sakura," gumamnya pelan kemudia mulai membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah strap phone berbentuk lumba-lumba berwarna biru dan sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan Sakura yang tengah berciuman di hari pernikahan mereka. Ternyata ada yang memotretnya dan Sakura mencetaknya kilat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak itu dan sebuah surat.

_Dear, Sasuke-koi,_

_Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 2 tahun Sasuke-koi_

_Ahahaha, aku masih tak percaya aku telah menikah denganmu. Membayangkannya membuat reaksi tubuhku berlebihan. Bagaikan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan indah di dalam perutku sehingga menimbukan geli. Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Ada 3 kata yang ingin aku katakana padamu._

_**Arigatou.. Arigatou Sasuke-kun..**_

_Kau rela menggendongku. Dengan sabar membantuku berdiri. Dengan sabar menungguiku saat aku di rumah sakit, dan dengan sabar kau melayani permintaanku. Kau bahkan menerima lamaranku hahaha._

_**Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…**_

_Gomenasai karena telah menepis kasar tanganmu saat di lab kompurter. Gomenasai karena telah merepotkanmu yang pasti berat sekali karena menggendongku. Gomenasai karena aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Gomenasai.. Sasuke-kun_

_Menulis kata itu membuatku menangis, Sasuke-kun._

_Dan terakhir aku ingin mengucapkan bahwa_

_**Aku mencintaimu selamalamalamalamanya, Sasuke-kun.**_

_You're Wife yang cantik dan imut_

_Uchiha Sakura hehehe_

Sasuke melipat surat itu dan melihat strap phone itu. Strap phone yang ia berikan pada Sakura dulu, saat Sakura memintanya untuk menemaninya ke festifal tahun baru. Sasuke menggenggamnya menyalurkan kerinduannya pada benda itu.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Menekan angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Sejenak Sasuke ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Namun akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau itu.

_Memanggil Sakuraku…_

_Tuut..tuut…tuuut…_

_Nomor yang anda tuju belum terpasang… Nomor yang anda tuju belum terpasang.._

Sasuke menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggiilannya.

'_Sakura, kadang aku berharap kau mengangkat telfonku—"_ batinnya, "—aku harap aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, Sakura," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum seraya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

**End**

Catatan Author :

**Kak Arnanda Indah, selamat jalan Kak.**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Terima kasih karena telah memasukanku ke dalam group Sakura Centric. Dengan itu aku bisa bertemu dengan author lainnya.**

**Secara tidak langsung, kakak telah banyak mengajarkan kami tentang kehidupan, tentang kecintaan pada SasuSaku. Karya kakak akan selalu dikenang.**

**Maaf terlambat fictnya. Untuk ide yang sepenuhnya nyontek aja aku butuh waktu 3 hari kak.**

**Kami mencintai Kak Arnanda**

**Kak Raffa, selamat jalan kak.**

**kakak adalah orang yang apa adanya. kakak adalah panutan kami. karya kakak selalu kami ingat.**

**sejujurnya aku bahagia waktu kakak membalas reviewku di fict LOVE.**

**semoga kak Raffa tenang bersama kak Arnanda, mengawasi kami yang masih junior untuk meramaikan FNI terutama pair SasuSaku.**

**Regards**

**Soo Dana**

**p.s : Kami keluarga besar FFN khususnya FNI pairing SasuSaku mencintai kalian Kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Raffa Agustin.**


End file.
